Trebol de cuatro hojas
by T-Annita
Summary: :.YXA.:UA:.Crees solo en el trabajo duro y en lo que puedes conseguir con tus propias manos. Dices no creer en la suerte, pero si sientes que todo lo malo te ocurre a ti. Mas debes recordar que... La suerte no esta hecha, nosotros mismos la creamos...
1. Bad Day

**Hello!!!!!! Esta es mi segunda historia espero que les guste, si la leen porfavor dejen su comentario y diganme que tal salio.**

**Trébol de cuatro hojas x T-Annita Higurashi**

**Capitulo 1 – Bad day**

-Esto ya no puede ponerse peor- y como si de magia se tratase, comenzó a llover.

La despiadada lluvia la empapo completamente y por si eso no hubiera sido suficiente, los automóviles que pasaban a toda velocidad se encargaron de bañarla de lodo.

Este era, oficialmente, el peor día de su vida.

No cabía duda, alguien allá arriba la detestaba, la ODIABA, si no, de que otra manera se podría explicar tantas desgracias en un solo día y a una sola persona.

No era una persona supersticiosa, nunca lo había sido, siempre atribuía los malos ratos como descuidos, o falta de atención a los detalles. Pero esto, era el colmo, su vida acababa de dar un giro de 180º y todo por su bendita suerte.

Normalmente, solía decir que la mala suerte era una excusa que daban las personas para cubrir sus errores, pero ella, Anna Kyouyama, nunca… NUNCA cometía errores, ni siquiera el más mínimo desliz, siempre procuraba tener todo en orden. Era reconocida por su impecable perfección, por su frialdad al manejar los problemas y por poder tener a raya hasta el más feroz cliente.

Pero esto, a quien demonios le importaba. Es decir, que más daba haber desperdiciado cinco años de su vida en una empresa a la que le había entregado todo su tiempo y dedicación, a la que ayudo a salir de la ruina, a la que había logrado colocar en la cima con su propio sudor y esfuerzo, a la que prácticamente dio "Todo" para que después, como si de una basura se tratase la "tiraran a la calle" junto con todas sus cosas Y un "Lo sentimos señorita Kyouyama, sus servicios ya no son requeridos, si desea, puede concertar una cita con el jefe, cuando vuelva de su viaje de negocios a Miami, dentro de seis meses"

-Viaje de negocios mis h- exclamo molesta. Por dios, estaba más que obvio que había huido a Miami, con la zorra de su secretaria, pero eso es lo que menos le importaba, lo más frustrante de esto, es que se llevo consigo todo el dinero juntado en estos cinco años, dejándola "literalmente" en la calle.

Bien dicen que el dinero mueve al mundo, ya que sin el, no podía hacer nada.

Hoy era el último día para pagar la renta de su departamento, para dar el tercer pago de su auto, para quitar de encima de una buena vez al banco y deshacerse de la hipoteca de la empresa y para comprar comida antes de que muriera de hambre.

Si hubiera dado estos simples pagos, no estaría muriéndose de hambre, no le habrían quitado su auto ni tampoco la hubieran sacado de su departamento junto con todas sus cosas, no estaría en la calle, no estaría empapada y cubierta de lodo, y no estaría maldiciendo su suerte.

-Ahora que voy a hacer, no tengo a donde ir-exclamo frustrada, mientras se sentaba en una silla que antiguamente se encontraba en su ex-departamento y meditaba la situación, cerrado los ojos y masajeándose las sienes.

No tenía a donde ir, sin un centavo no podía pagar un departamento o un hotel por más pequeño que fuera, sus padres estaban muertos y no tenia parientes a los cuales molestar, y ni que decir de amigos, en toda su vida había estado sola, sin alguna amistad que no fuera por conveniencia, es más, su pequeño gato Matamune la había abandonado esa misma tarde al llegar del "trabajo" después de hacerlo aun lado luego de que este le pidiera de comer, "que ingrato", aunque claro, de haber estado en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo.

-una vez tuve un amigo-susurro para si misma- sin embargo, antes de que lográramos una gran amistad, mi mala suerte intervino y lo alejo de mi llevándoselo a su país natal- sonrió nostálgica- China.

-a pesar de que nunca lo quise admitir, la mala suerte si existe y al parecer solo me sigue a mi…

-No creo que eso sea cierto, simplemente tuviste un mal día, a todos nos pasa.

-Eso quiere decir que aun no me conoces, yo estoy salada.

-Sigo diciendo que eso no es cierto, ya veras que "Todo se solucionara"

-Como puedes decir eso- contesto demandante de una respuesta, su vida ya no tenía solución, eso estaba más que claro para ella –mi vida se fue al caño en menos de un día y tú me dices que _"Todo se solucionara"- _se burlo imitando su tono de voz – no todo tiene solución

-Vaya, eres muy negativa, pero descuida, quieras o no el tiempo te ayudara a solucionar tus problemas, ya lo veras, jijiji

AAAAAAHHHHHHHH¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ gritó internamente¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS LE PASA?! Si algo detestaba en este mundo más que a su ex-jefe, sin duda, que se burlaran de ella y en sus narices, Oh pero como lo odiaba, todo el que se burlaba de ella no vivía para contarlo, en parte por eso no tenía amigos, pequeño detalle que después arreglaría, primero debía dejarle en claro a este tipo quien era ella y que nadie se burlaba de ella sin recibir su merecido… UN MOMENTO, estaba tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien le estaba hablando.

Tan rápido como se dio cuenta, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se paro como un resorte para así poder encarar a aquella persona.

No logro verle bien, solo que se trataba de un hombre. Se encontraba parado frente a ella. Traía puesto un impermeable naranja con una capucha bastante grande que le tapaba los ojos y que a pesar de la lluvia que azotaba la calle y mojaba todo a su paso sin importar si llevara impermeable puesto o no, portaba una enorme sonrisa que le hizo estremecer.

El sujeto, al darse cuenta de que la joven se había levantado y le miraba insistentemente, elevo su mirada para contemplar sus ojos.

Su mirada, era penetrante y profunda, llena de una calidez y tranquilidad que jamás había sentido. Sus ojos eran de color negro, un negro lleno de misterio y brillo sin igual. Aquella sensación nueva, le agrado, es como si le hiciera olvidar todo lo que paso en el día, como si nada mas importara, como si el mundo se desvaneciera en ese instante y solo quedaran ellos dos en medio de la lluvia.

Pasaron unos segundos que le parecieron una eternidad. No deseaba que acabara ese momento, que mas daba que la lluvia estuviera helada, daría lo que fuera por perderse en aquellas perlas negras y no volver de ningún modo a la realidad.

Este pensamiento la hizo sonrojarse, y mover la cabeza negativamente, desde cuando pensaba esa clase de cosas, y aun más, con un tipo que no conocía y que encima se había burlado de ella…

-Se puede saber quien demonios eres _tú_, no tienes ningún derecho a burlarte de mí-dijo lo mas frió que pudo después de recuperarse de su sonrojo

-Jijiji pero que carácter aunque eso no te quita lo bonita- dejo caer mientras sonreía mas ampliamente

Ante este comentario se sonrojo más que la última vez, no le desagrado, en lo absoluto, pero dejaría que un extraño le coqueteara así como así. Iba a protestar pero un sonido salio del impermeable del sujeto…

-Disculpa-dijo mientras sacaba un celular de su bolsillo derecho- creo ya es muy tarde, si no llego temprano a hacer la cena Horo se tragara todo que este a su paso, y eso no me conviene, debo irme, espero volver a encontrarte en otra ocasión, cuando estés de mejor humor jijiji…-"exasperante" pensó la joven- no te enojes y como ya te dije "todo tiene solución"- y antes de que la joven pudiera protestar le entrego un papel- toma, es de buena suerte- y tan rápido como llego se fue corriendo por las calles inundadas de la ciudad dejando a la joven totalmente confundida.

-Pero que tipo más extraño- y sin más volteo a ver el papel que le había entregado.

Era un separador de libros "Y yo para que demonios quiero uno, acaso pensó que leería en medio de la lluvia, esta loco¿Qué es esto?" se dijo así misma al notar algo detrás del papel, al voltearlo encontró un trébol de cuatro hojas pegado con una leyenda en letras doradas:

"_La suerte no esta hecha, nosotros mismos la creamos"_


	2. Tocando fondo

**Trébol de cuatro hojas x T-Annita Higurashi**

**Capitulo 2 – Tocando fondo**

-"La suerte no esta hecha, nosotros mismos la creamos"……… ¿Qué significa? Quiere decir que… olvídalo, ya no tengo cabeza para pensar-dio un largo suspiro, para después volverse a sentar en la silla.

Al parecer, su suerte no se había conformado con quitarle sus posesiones materiales, también deseaba quitarle su dignidad al ponerle un extraño sujeto a burlarse de ella… como dicen…

-Ya solo me falta que un perro venga a…-pero sus pensamientos en voz alta fueron interrumpidos (de nuevo) por lo que parecía… ¿un perro?, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (de nueva cuenta, un grito interno), ¡ES EL COLMO! ¡PERO QUE LE PASA AL MUNDO! ¡ACASO ES EL DIA DE JODER A ANNA Y NADIE ME LO DIJO! ¡AHORA SI, ME DESQUITO POR QUE ME DESQUITO!

Y como si el perro hubiese podido leer los pensamientos homicidas de la rubia (y quien no, con esas miraditas que tiene de "que si las miradas mataran, ya estaría carbonizado") salio disparado como alma que lleva el diablo por las calles inundadas. Pero esto no iba a impedir que Anna se desquitara, No señor, ya había soportado suficiente en todo el día, y esta era una oportunidad que no desaprovecharía, debía descargar toda esa furia acumulada. Y con la misma velocidad con la que el perro había huido, fue tras el.

La gente miraba esa divertida escena. Pensaban que se trataba de una joven que trataba de alcanzar a su escurridiza mascota, claro que, pensaban esto antes de fijarse en las miradas de los involucrados, el pobre animalito tenia mirada que expresaba un terror, no, _pavor_ hacia su agresora, mientras que la agresora poseía una mirada digna de un acecino psicópata en serie, no se necesitaban pensar mucho para saber que tramaba la rubia.

Las personas se hacían a un lado para que pudieran pasar o mas bien, para no correr la misma suerte de la pobre criatura.

No muy lejos de ahí, unos oficiales contemplaban la casería…

-Mira eso Kalim, no te párese conocido ese perro

-No

-¿Estas seguro?

-Si

-Pero ni siquiera lo has visto

-¿y?

-Que no puedes decir que no se te hace conocido si **_no_** lo has visto

-¿Y que con eso? Tú sabes que no me gustan los animales

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? El hecho de que no te gusten no significa que no los veas.

-Y el hecho de que sea inevitable que los vea, no significa que me acuerde de cada uno de los animales que veo

-Y yo no estoy diciendo que te acuerdes de TODOS los animales que ves, solo de ese perro

-Y yo ya te dije que no me gustan los animales, me da lo mismo que pase un perro que a que pase un elefante

-¿Pero que dices? Hay mucha diferencia en que pase un perro a que pase un elefante

-No, no la hay. Es lo mismo.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Ya vez, opinas lo mismo…

-¡Quise decir que NO es lo mismo!

-¿Y cual es la diferencia?

-Ver que pase un perro es normal, pero si pasara un elefante haría mucho alboroto, ya habría aplastado muchas cosas incluso nuestra patrulla…

-Ahí esta…

-¿Qué?

-Que tú mismo lo has dicho, no tiene nada nuevo que un perro pase, así que ¿para qué preocuparse?

-Pues si pero…

-Ya lo dijiste, no veo porque seguir discutiendo

-Porque…

-Ya dije que no pienso seguir discutiendo del tema

-Si te entendí, pero lo que quiero explicarte es…

-Oye Silver…

-Que ese… ¿Qué pasa?

-Tenemos un seguro contra elefantes

-¿Seguro contra elefantes?

-Si, tú sabes, por si un elefante aplasta la patrulla, nos la puedan reponer

-Aaaahhhh no lo creo

-¿Porque no?

-Bueno, no es muy común que un elefante pase por la calle, así que no debe ser contemplado por la compañía de seguros

-A mi parecer deberían de tenerlo contemplado, que tal si un zoológico se olvide de cerrar las puertas

-Dudo mucho que eso pase

-Podría pasar, odio a los animales…

-Tan pronto, hace un momento te escuche decir que solo no te gustaban y ahora los odias…

-Silver te dije que esa conversación estaba olvidada…

-Y yo solo quiero saber porque de un momento a otro odias a los animales

-Y yo te dije que no comentaras nada de ese tema otra vez…

-Y yo te dije…

(Eeehhhhh bien ..Uuuu, dejémoslos discutir un rato, mientras hay que ver como va Anna)

El maldito animal era muy veloz para su gusto, ya llevaba dos intentos fallidos, y las personas circulando no ayudaban mucho.

Podía sentir las miradas aterradas y desaprobadoras sobre ella, cosa que le tenía sin cuidado. Ya podría desquitarse en cuanto tuviera a su victima entre sus manos.

Por poco se cae al pasar por el Vitro piso de por fuera de una casa, lo que le dio una buena idea o eso creyó.

Acelero mas su paso, hasta que diviso lo que quería. Más adelante se encontraba una bajada con el piso lo bastante mojado para hacerla resbalar.

Sin detenerse a pensar en lo que hacia, se inclino de manera que su cuerpo lograra mayor velocidad y se deslizo por el piso. Gracias a que inclino su cuerpo, pudo capturar al animal sin problemas, este al sentirse acorralado comenzó a aullar e intentar zafarse, "ni lo intentes" pensó mientras lo aferraba mas contra si, no dejaría que su preciada victima se fuera así como así, no sin antes, darle su merecido por haberla molestado en el peor momento. Lastima que, de nuevo, por concentrarse, no se fijo que, adelante había un poste de luz.

El choque fue inevitable, como también lo fue el golpe, pero, ni así soltó al pobre animalito.

Después de unos segundos de "inconciencia" y de recordar en que se había quedado, volvió a su tarea, Oh si, dulce y linda venganza.

El perrito se encontraba en estado de shock, ya ni siquiera respiraba. Pero eso no tenía importancia, estaba preparada para descargar toda su furia cuando…

-¡Alto ahí!

-Pero que demo…-tan rápido como llegaron, dos sujetos le habían quitado a su presa, y mientras uno trataba de reanimar al animal el otro le sujeto los brazos por atrás y le coloco unas esposas

-Usted esta arrestada

-¿QUE? Y se puede saber porque ¡Exijo saberlo!-Kami sama debía de estarce revolcando de la risa de su desgracia

-Por atentar contra el orden y por poner en peligro a esta inocente criatura

-INOCENTE ¡Si ese maldito animal estuvo a punto de…

-Mejor cálmese, todo lo que diga será usado en su contra, así que vamonos Kalim

A esto se le llama tacar fondo.

-Ashi es la vida… hip… de caprichosa… hip hip… a veshes negra a veces color rosa… Hip… ashi es la vida jacarandosa

-Te quita... hip…hip… luego te lo pone…jajaja… hip… te sube… y te lo baja… hip… y a vecess te lo daaaaa… hip…

-¡¡¡ASI ES LA VIDAAAAAAAA……

-¡¡¡ CALLENSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ SI NO QUIEREN MORIR EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!!!

Palabras mágicas

A pesar de estar ya en un alto grado de embriagues, aun tenían un poco de sentido común.

Les quedaba mucho tiempo por vivir y mucho alcohol que consumir, y algo les decía que, si retaban a la rubia de mirada escalofriante, ese tiempo se acabaría, de una manera lenta y dolorosa…

Un silencio intranquilo cubrió la pequeña celda, ni siquiera los grillos que tanto molestaban hace unos segundos se atrevían a interrumpirlo.

Gracias a dios se habían callado, esa molesta canción la estaba sacando de sus casillas… las pocas que le quedaban.

No tenia idea del porque, pero esa canción le enfadaba de sobremanera, solo hablando de la vida, de cómo te hacia creer que estabas en la cima para después arrebatártelo todo de golpe, que si es color de rosa y de ultimo minuto se tornaba negra, aghhh que molestia.

Y no tenía idea de que era lo que le fastidiaba más, si el hecho de estar escuchando una tonta canción que le recordaba su actual situación, cantada por unos borrachos en una celda que apestaba a rayos, además del dolor del golpe en su cabeza o del el hecho de que debía tragarse su orgullo y llamar a la única persona que podía sacarla de ahí.

Vamos, no podía ser tan malo o si. Solo debía marcar el número y decirle lo que paso, seguro se apiadaría de ella y la sacaría en un santiamén, que tan difícil podía ser.

Por más que le doliera tragarse su orgullo, solo tenía dos alternativas…

1.- Una opción seria quedarse en una celda muy pequeña, con una bola de vagabundos ebrios y con un par de incompetentes policías que discutían acerca de un ¿seguro contra elefantes? Y de los sistemas de seguridad de ¿un zoológico?

Ó

2.-Llamar a la persona mas irritante de este planeta y… agh… pedirle que la… agh… ayudara.

Que tan malo es quedarse en prisión unos días.

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya entendí, los animales no se van a escapar, pero que me dices si uno llegara a mutar y le crecieran enormes orejas con las que pudiera volar, eso si seria un peligro…

-En eso tienes razón, y más si un ratón se hace su amigo y le empieza a dar consejos

-Oye, si ese elefante bebiera mucho licor, vería elefantes rosas o vería personas rosas

-Pues no lo se, buena pregunta…

"SUFICIENTE, mejor me trago mi orgullo"

Rápida y presurosa tomo el auricular del teléfono que estaba fuera de la celda y marco un número que para su "desgracia" sabia de memoria, espero unos segundos mientras sonaba la línea…

-No puede creer que haya caído tan bajo…

-¿Hola?

-Hola... Hao


	3. Un momento para pensar

Trébol de cuatro hojas x T-Annita

**Trébol de cuatro hojas x T-Annita **

**TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtT**

_+Crees solo en el trabajo duro y en lo que puedes conseguir con tus propias manos sin prestar atención a que la vida se te va de a poco siendo tan joven, no te permites distracciones y crees que los amigos o las diversiones son solo para perder el tiempo._

_Dices no creer en la suerte, pero si sientes que todo lo malo te ocurre a ti_

_**¿Casualidad o coincidencia?**_

_Ninguna de las dos existe_

_Solo alguien haya arriba que sabe que es lo mejor para ti, y que no hace nada al azar._

_Y te preguntas, si es qué existe, por que no te ayuda_

_Porque ocupa que te ayudes_

_**¿Cómo?**_

_Pues con algo de tu parte y un poco de suerte_

_Y si tanto ocupas la bendita suerte, __**¿Por qué no te la da y ya?**_

_Oh! Querida amiga, es muy simple_

_Es porque, así como el futuro _

"_**La suerte no esta hecha, nosotros mismos la creamos"+**_

**TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtT**

**Capitulo 3-Un momento para pensar**

Una vuelta en la cama. Dos vueltas en la cama. Tres vueltas… Cuatro…

Suspiro de exasperación.

Tal vez… si acomodaba la almohada, podría dormir. Unos cuantos golpecitos… ahora a dormir.

No, no era la almohada.

A lo mejor la postura, dormir boca arriba no estaba bien, otra vuelta, pero esta vez… para quedar boca abajo.

No, tampoco era eso.

A lo mejor…… si contaba ovejas podría conciliar el sueño… etto… no, eso no funcionaba con ella, le parecía estupido.

Y si tomará un vaso de leche. "_Baka, soy intolerante a la lactosa_"

Con toda la pereza del mundo se sentó en el borde de la cama, mientras que sus manos masajeaban sus sienes de una manera un tanto desesperada. Volteó a la mesita de noche que estaba a un lado de la cama para ver el reloj encima de esta.

_-"12:30 a.m., esta va a ser una muy larga noche"_-pensó fastidiada

Enfadada se dejo caer en la cama sin importarle su postura, respiro hondo un par de veces y cerró los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño perdido… pero… no pudo.

Convencida de que no podría dormir esa noche, decidió levantarse y salir de aquella habitación.

Se puso el primer par de zapatos que sintieron sus pies, lo bueno fue, que parecían par, no tenía ganas de ponerse a buscar.

Se ajusto la bata, el tanto moverse dejaba ver más de lo que deseaba y salió a paso lento, por el pasillo que daba a la sala, cerró los ojos en un intento por ignorar el desastre de la alfombra, a pesar de que sus pies si lo sentían.

Deslizo la puerta y una helada brisa la envolvió, provocándole un ligero temblor. Se abrazo a si misma en un intento de brindarse calor mientras se acostumbraba a la temperatura de la noche.

Detuvo su andar al toparse con el frió metal del barandal, y recargo sus brazos para poder contemplar el cielo nocturno. La luna estaba escondida entre nubes grises y las estrellas a penas si se notaban, al parecer iba a llover en unos minutos.

El edificio en el que se encontraba estaba a orillas de la enorme ciudad, y desde el ultimó piso de este, se contemplaba una magnifica vista de los suburbios y de cómo las luces de tonalidades amarillas prendían y apagaban en una especie de espectáculo acordado.

Perdida entre la tranquilidad de la noche y el aroma a humedad que comenzaba a llenar la atmósfera, fijo su vista en el agua que lograba verse al fondo del puerto, de lado poniente de la ciudad.

Se perdió totalmente en la inmensidad del agua, la oscuridad de la noche se reflejaba en las calmosas aguas del mar. Contemplar el agua le hacia inmensamente feliz, (aunque nunca lo mostrara de manera abierta), su profundidad y el reflejo de las luces que lo hacían brillar en contraste al color negro que adquiría al anochecer, le daba un toque un tanto misterioso que lograba relajarla y llenarla de paz.

Igual que… que los ojos de ese joven…

Muy a su pesar, imágenes de aquel extraño encuentro llegaron inmediatas a su mente, no quería recordarlo, pero estaba muy cansada como para pensar en otra cosa, así que… sin nada más que hacer, se dejo guiar en el "dulce" recuerdo…

_**Su mirada, era penetrante y profunda, llena de una calidez y tranquilidad que jamás había sentido. Sus ojos eran de color negro, un negro lleno de misterio y brillo sin igual. Aquella sensación nueva, le agrado, es como si le hiciera olvidar todo lo que paso en el día, como si nada mas importara, como si el mundo se desvaneciera en ese instante y solo quedaran ellos dos en medio de la lluvia. **_Nunca había visto un mirada parecida, y ahora que lo pensaba, daría lo que fuera por volver a ver esos ojos ´ ´

_**Pasaron unos segundos que le parecieron una eternidad. No deseaba que acabara ese momento, que mas daba que la lluvia estuviera helada, daría lo que fuera por perderse en aquellas perlas negras y no volver de ningún modo a la realidad**_ Extraño que ella pensara de esa manera, normalmente prefería estar sola, o por lo menos con personas que ya conociera, pero este vez fue…diferente…muy diferente, le inspiraba confianza, una confianza que ni siquiera llego a tener con sus padres ´´

_**Este pensamiento la hizo sonrojarse, y mover la cabeza negativamente, desde cuando pensaba esa clase de cosas, y aun más, con un tipo que no conocía y que encima se había burlado de ella… **_

El recuerdo de su sonrojo la volvió a la realidad, ella no solía sonrojarse con facilidad, de hecho… no recordaba haberse sonrojado alguna vez en su vida.

Pero tampoco haber visto unos ojos como aquellos…

O sentir una tranquilidad y paz como esa…

Ni escuchar una risa… tan insoportable como esa

-Su risa era exasperante, me alegra que se haya ido rápido, o de no ser así, me hubieran arrestado también por matar a ese tipo-"_vamos, nunca he sido poeta y no pienso empezar ahora" _sonrió ante su pensamiento burlón, hasta que algo se le cruzó por la mente- hablando de arresto, en donde demonios se metió ese…

¡CRASH!

-¡Tenia que preguntar!-corrió tratando de evitar lo inevitable, pero el daño ya estaba hecho…bueno, ni tanto.

A pesar de ser de noche se podía ver gracias a la luz que se asomaba por las ventanas, pero en lo personal prefería no haber visto nada.

La que antes era una enorme pila de discos, se esparcía sobre la alfombra, o donde se suponía, estaba la alfombra.

Discos, cajas de discos, fotografías de artistas y los librillos de canciones eran nada comparado con la capa de objetos debajo de estos.

Sendas de gotitas cayeron por su nuca, sabia que no era muy ordenado pero… se sorprendió de no haberse matado antes por una caída o intoxicación….

Cajas de pizza, zapatos, ropa sucia y… limpia, extraños objetos que parecían venir de una tribu apache, embases de cerveza, el teléfono, unas braguitas…

-Porque no me sorprende- dijo totalmente asqueada, las agarró y las lanzó sin ver, lo más lejos posible de ella esperando cayeran en un lugar apartado en el piso o en la mesa o sobre algún otro trasto, de perdida sobre algún mueble inservible, pero, como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre últimamente, no tuvo suerte…

Un pequeño gemido de molestia se escucho del otro lado del sofá de cuero.

"_No puede ser" _Bufó con pesadumbre evidente, aunque pesándolo bien, lo último que imagino del mueble inservible…

Se movió de puntitas tratando de no matarse con todo lo que había en el piso, hasta llegar al respaldo del sofá de donde sobresalía lo que paresia un brazo, tratando de no tocarlo, se apoyo en este y asomo lentamente la cabeza para ver el otro lado, y sus mayores temores se cumplieron…

Sudando frió contemplo como las braguitas subían y bajaban a un lento compás, por donde sobresalían mechones largos de cabellos oscuros. Algunos revueltos llegaban a un muy definido tórax, que presumía un perfecto bronceado, que aun con la temporada de lluvia y el frió reposaba totalmente desnudo, al igual que las musculosas y fuertes piernas del mismo recargadas en el pasamanos del mueble.

Recorrió la mirada por a ligera sabana que cubría solo una fracción de sus muslos, mostrando el tentador bóxer ajustado en su entrepierna, y el curioso detalle de una estrella en el…

Roja como un tomate escondió la cabeza en el respaldo del mueble.

Detestaba esa parte de ella, esa que le decía que obedeciera a su deseo antes que a su mente.

Mas lo bueno de todo, es que solo era deseo, nada profundo o más complicado.

En alguna ocasión, pudo decirse que era amor, hasta que descubrió su verdadera identidad encabezando su lista de mas odiados y cuando termino detestando al resto de la población masculina.

Bueno, odiaba a todo el mundo, pero ese era otro tema.

"_Él es otro tema, como demonios termine en este lugar, Solo recuerdo que estuve a punto de acribillar a un perro, cause un alboroto en vía pública, reté a dos oficiales…._

Perdida en sus cavilaciones, no noto el hecho de que su mano seguía recargada, muy cerca de otra mucho más grande y morena y que se aproximaba peligrosamente.

"_Además del hecho de cómo salí de la cárcel, y de cómo él me ayudo con…._

Ubicada en algún momento de su pasado no se dio cuenta de que la mano masculina tomaba la más pequeña en un apretón y comenzó a sentirla tratando de saber que era.

"… _debo de reconocer que fue muy original cuando dijo que… ah…"_

El pequeño apretón la hizo reaccionar y pararse rápidamente con su mano aún acorralada.

"_demonios… tengo que hacer un recordatorio mental y dejar de divagar en mi mente, ¡Como rayos me voy a zafar de esta!"_

Intento quitarse su agarre inútilmente, el sujeto la tenia bien agarrada, y a menos de que quisiera causar un alboroto aun mayor, (sus vecinos ya la tenían fichada por lo del encierro en la comisaría) o peor aun, despertarlo.

"_No, no quiero despertarlo y que piense en otra cosa o no podré resistirme… ¡AAhhh porque no dejo de pensar en el!"_

Más desesperada que antes tiro de su mano, esperando poder deslizarla y que el no lo notara, pero en vez de ello, la mano que la mantenía acorralada se cerro con mayor fuerza.

"_¡Que rayos le pasa!, y ¡Que rayos me pasa a mi! Porque simplemente no lo golpeo y ya, bueno si lo pienso bien, será porqué es su departamento y me ha hospedado en el sin preguntar nada y… claro que no, es por el hecho de que no quiero dormir afuera y mi reputación ya esta muy pisoteada"_

Intentando una vez más, movió su brazo de manera frenética, lo cual fue contraproducente, ya que la mano que la tenia presa le jalo con fuerza ocasionando que cayera encima del respaldo y el hombre en una pose extraña y comprometedora.

Con un grito ahogado abrió lentamente los ojos cuando no escucho protestas o maldiciones, al caer los había cerrado esperando que se despertara. Reprimió un suspiro de alivio, volteó ligeramente tratando de desviar su atención, esa posición y su reciente mareo al percibir su colonia no le ayudaban a formular un plan.

_"Ahora si estoy muerta, no se me ocurre nada, la única manera será despertarlo y atenerme a las consecuencias"-_ bajo su mano libre hasta el cinto de su bata tratando de acomodarlo, era suficiente con que se viera la parte de arriba y no pudiera remediarlo. Ajustó el nudo cuando sintió algo caer del bolsillo. Lo tomo con cuidado para observarlo.

"_Pero si es el…_"- Frunció el ceño mientras contemplaba con cuidado el papel_-"Como si me fuera a servir de algo"_ – al haberse mojado su abrigo, se lo había quitado mientras pensaba mandarlo a la tintorería, sin embargo era ya de noche y ninguna estaba abierta, así que inspecciono sus bolsillos encontrando el separador, quiso deshacerse de el, pero algo la detuvo, algo que no supo interpretar, parecido a un atisbo de una extraña felicidad. Recordó haberlo puesto en su bata y olvidarse del asunto.

"_No entiendo porque no me he desechó de esto, a lo mejor y me pongo a leer un libro mientras que se despierta esta roca, me es increíble pensar todo el alboroto que paso y no se despierte… suerte-_ susurró al leer descuidadamente la leyenda sobre el papel- _pues en este momento si la deseo"_

Nuevamente cerró sus ojos tratando de armarse de valor para hacer lo que iba a hacer, hasta que una suave risa la alarmó.

"_¿Eh?, ¡ay no!, se esta riendo, ¡ya se despertó!"_

El terror la invadió al verlo esbozar ligeras sonrisas y murmuros sin sentido, imagino que ella lo había ocasionado al agitarse.

"_Que hago, pues… solo me queda hacerme la desentendida"_-Hao, que bueno que despiertas, ya era hora, me esta incomodando y yo… pensé… que- se detuvo al verlo roncar de nuevo a pensar de seguir con las braguitas tapándole medio rostro, no hay que mencionar que le extraño, aparte de que volvió a reírse unos segundos y de nuevo se calmó.

"_Que demonios estará soñando, conociéndolo… mejor no pregunto" _

-…j eje… ya dej…me mmmf, me… dan csquillas…

"_Cosquillas… de que habla" _Se pregunto hasta que reparo en _algo_ que temblaba debajo de la otra mano de Hao, no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber que era.

Se asomo un poco para saber que hacia. Al parecer la mano libre su _opresor _tenia una cobertura de chocolate, y descubrió que el aroma que antes la había mareado, no era su colonia, si no su aliento…

"Genial, esto se pone cada vez mejor… - jugueteó con el papel en su mano, y de pronto tuvo una idea.

Ese algo seguía en su labor de lamer el dulce, y se percato que con cada lamida el agarre se aflojaba. Pero de repente, se detuvo y dio un sonoro bostezo, araño un poco la alfombra y se alejo para dormir acurrucado en otro sitio.

"_debo de hacer algo… vamos Anna… piensa…. piensa" _

-sssht… perrito… lindo perrito… _"debo de estar loca"… _ven quien quiere lamer todo el chocolate de tío Hao- susurro de modo audible solo para el cachorro, este al darse cuenta de que le hablaba, volteo por un instante con lo parecía una sonrisa socarrona que a Anna no le dio buena espina, el animal se giro e ignoro a su llamado.

Anna no creía lo que pasaba, juraría que por un segundo veía diversión en su perruna mirada.

"_estupido perro, lo voy a_……**no te enojes y como ya te dije "todo tiene solución"**…"

_"debo tranquilizarme… Anna… respira y cálmate, no vas a lograr nada enojándote, si no quiere venir por las buenas, este perro parece ser mas inteligente de lo que aparenta, entonces…"_

-perrito… sssht… este… no te he puesto nombre… eh… bonito- susurro de nuevo con la esperanza de salir del problema- perrito, vamos quien quiere lamer el chocolate- pero al ver que no daba signos de ayudarla la perdía.

_"¡Ya sé!"_ – hey… le hablo a aquel perro de raza fina- al ver que su la escudriñaba por el rabillo de su mirada, sonrió para sus adentros- perrito ven con la querida tía anna y lame la mano de hao… por favor- espero a su reacción, se sentía como tonta hablándole de esa manera a un animal, aunque en su posición no tenia otra alternativa

El canino adopto un plan, al parecer de desinterés, se arrimó meneando la cola como cuando lo haría en una situación normal, olfateo el dulce y lo inspecciono… y se resistió a lamerlo

Anna estaba hecha una furia por dentro. El apretón se hacia mas fuerte y la acorralaba mas.

Aspiro profundo y lo miro directo a sus globos oculares. Una pequeña batalla de miradas fueron intercambiadas con algunos choques eléctricos y demás.

-esta bien-hablo suponiendo que deseaba algo más, puesto que se había sentado en espera de una oferta-que quieres… - el interesado movió su cola y ladro quedamente mientras apuntaba alrededor con su nariz

Lastima que la joven no era el dr. Dolittle.

"_no entiendo nada, será comida ¿o que? ¿Qué otra cosa puede querer un perro?"_

-si lo que quieres son croquetas, yo…- se callo al ver que el animal sacudió su cabeza en un gesto negativo

-entonces… quieres que te saque a pasear… mañana podríamos pasar al parque y…- de nuevo el gesto negativo

"_¡Maldita sea! ¡Por favor que demonios quiere!"_

Y como si le hubiese entendido, se alejo y con el hocico arrastro dos revistas tiradas.

Anna mas intrigada que nada, lo observo, no conocía perros tan inteligentes, solo matamune fue capaz de asombrarla con su manera de pensar y comportarse, en ocasiones pensaba que se comportaba como persona con una basta experiencia de cientos de años, pero el era gato.

Terminado con su labor ladro nuevamente capturando la atención que quería.

Dos recortes reposaban delante de sus patas, una de un colchón y otra de…

-una mujer de play boy… que significa eso… es imposible que tu pretendas que yo…- y como rayo la respuesta llego a su mente

"_¡No puedo creer que este perro sea tan pervertido!" – _quieres dormirconmigo en la cama-incrédula lo vio mover la cabeza afirmativamente.

-¡Ni loca, que te crees que eres!- olvidándose de modular el tono de voz, sorprendiendo al can que, ofendido daba media vuelta

Mientras sentía cono la mano pegajosa se subía para acercarla peligrosamente a su cintura.

-¡Ah! Esta bien… ¡Dije que esta bien! ¡Te dejare dormir conmigo! – grito tratando de convencerlo al sentir cada vez mas cerca el contacto masculino

Felizmente, el canino se acerco y lamió todo el chocolate al momento que la joven salía de su dominación sin importarle el ser cuidadosa de que no lo notara. Su mano le hormigueaba debido al entumecimiento.

Aprovechando el despiste del perro, se encamino presurosa al dormitorio que ocupaba, quizás no lo notaria y se libraría de dormir con un perro libidinoso.

Estuvo a punto de logarlo hasta que escucho un gemido de dolor, de modo que regreso para contemplar como abría sus mandíbulas a punto de morderlo.

-NO, esta bien, ¡tú ganas! ¡Que… tú…ganas!-el can no parecía querer despegarse por lo que la rubia tiro de el intentando retirarlo, este se aferro a las sabanas con sus mandíbulas.

-vamos… suéltate… ¡YA!- el grito logro su cometido y el animal se soltó

La joven se sintió aliviada hasta que vio como caían al piso y encima de ellos un cuerpo de mayor tamaño.

La sabana quedo al lado de una joven y un perro casi asfixiados con los sentidos desorbitados y un _una roca,_

literalmente hablando, ya que el individuo no se despertó con todo el alboroto recientemente provocado.

-hao…hao –hablo con voz ahogada- ya no me importa si te despiertas-respiro lo mas que pudo- ¡MUEVETE!- la situación no cambio, y no era capaz de gritar por la falta de oxigeno.

El reloj de pared de la sala marcaba ya las 3:46.

"_hoy va a ser una MUY larga noche"_

**TtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtTtT**

Dios… pasan ya de las dos de la mañana y sigo aquí, si mi mamá se entera… bueno yo no le pienso decir y ustedes no la conocen, así que not problem… XD

Jeje, quizás lo encuentren aburrido, intente hacerlo mas divertido, pero había escasez de ideas y de chistes…XD… y a que no adivinan quien es el perro

Eso es algo que quería comentarles desde el principio, cuando pensé en la idea general del fic creía que solo le pondría romance y quizás algo de drama, demo… no pude evitar ponerle algo de mi personalidad,

(Lo entenderán con el tiempo y cuando comiencen a conocerme…XD)

No esperaba ponerle humor, pero se me han ocurrido muchas ideas para ponerle alegría al fic jeje, claro que siempre y cuando ustedes lo consideren gracioso, da lo mismo si yo me parto de la risa escribiéndolo y ustedes detrás del monitor se preguntan con vergüenza que me fume

Así q me encantaría que me dijeran si le sigo con el humor o mejor me enfoco solo en el romance, vamos solo tienen que presionar el pequeño recuadrito q dice GO

Y que poca vergüenza la mía, aplacé escribir este episodio durante mucho tiempo, ya que no se me ocurría como continuarlo, escribí y borre esto alrededor de ¡23 veces!, pero no me convencía la manera en que hao sacaba a anna de prisión XP

Hasta que se me ocurrió una genial idea para seguirle, JAJAJAJA, soy única

**Bien, lamento la demora y agradezco enormemente los reviews, son los que impulsan a continuar y no dejar olvidada la historia, tratare de no tardar mucho con el próximo, pero no prometo nada ¬¬, uno nunca sabe lo que la vida nos depara, si no, pregúntenle a Anna-san …XD**

**p.d. contestare los reviews en mi profile, es que a veces no hay tiempo de hacerlo individual, al menos hasta que me consiga una cuenta en livejournal o a ver que invento**

¡Que los acompañen los grandes espíritus... chocarreros... XD!

**T-Annita**


End file.
